fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 5/@comment-44699587-20200102032949
Here’s my gust on what episode is gonna be about 1.If the suit fits:maybe Jackson Max Tommy jr Steve Fernando and Jimmy is gonna go to a store to buy a texou while DJ Stephanie and kimmy are getting a wedding dress along with Ramona 2.three weddings and a musical:guys do I really need to explain this one? I mean it’s literally in the title so I’m gonna skip this one 3.Cold turkey:I guess it’s gonna be a thanksgiving episode so I’m gonna say that Dj was supposed to cook the turkey but she forgot too meanwhile Stephane and jimmy is taking care of sick Danni and Steve is helping Jackson Tommy and Ramona while Max is with Rose while Kimmy and Fernando are doing their usual things 4.College tours:Jackson and Ramona are taking a tour in college along with Stephane meanwhile kimmy and dj are both upset because their kids are growing up too fast Steve and Fernando are trying to cheer them up while Max is helping Jimmy at the sandwich store then Stephane Jackson and Ramona ran into Derek and Stephane remembers him and mentions the time that Michelle though that her bike went missing but turns out that it was at his house 5.bassic training:Max is joining a race do to Tyler teasing him so with the help of Jackson Ramona and Stephane he won the race also dj and Danny reference the time when Michelle went into a race with Becky help kimmy and Fernando are having some trouble with marriage then Jimmy and Steve swings into action to make sure they don’t break up and not let Ramona know about it 6.be yourself free yourself:ramona is worried that the new kids won’t like her so she puts some makeup on with the help of Lola who came for a visit then dj and kimmy mentions that they did the same thing but you have to be yourself and not look like someone else meanwhile Jackson Max Steve Jimmy and Stephane are looking for tommy jr who had “ran away” but turns out he was in his room the whole time and Fernando is helping Matt at the clilc 7:the nearlywed game:the entire family are having family game night (or day) so everyone even Danny Joey and Jesse has to play meanwhile Tommy is not felling good and has the chicken pox’s so Stephane takes care of him and tells him the time she and everyone else had the chicken pox except for Dj who took care of them 8:something borrow:Tommy friend borrow something and he thinks someone stole it then everyone try’s to looks for it for entire day and kimmy brought her cop kit from before then by the end of the episode it’s revealed that Pam had it the whole time and then Stephane tells Tommy that he need to keep up with his stuff and said that Michelle did the exact same thing 9:our very last show again:aw nuts Jackson and Ramona are about to leave for college but like always something bad happens Tommy got hurt and got attack by a dog so he was rush to the hospital in Michelle style then he’s in the hospital bed (the same one that Michelle was on) then he wakes up but he don’t remember who anyone is except for himself so it’s up to Max Dj Stephanie Kimmy Steve Fernando Jimmy Jackson Danny Jesse and Joey to remind him everything they had got though over the years (offscreen or not) but later in the episode he ask where his dad is and everyone has the exact same reaction that Danny Jesse Joey Becky Dj and Stephane had on and Dj tells him everything and Stephane and kimmy said something slimmer to what Jesse and Joey said then Stephane tells him that she kinda knows how he feels but Michelle got amnesia once then by the end of the episode Jackson and Ramona are worry about tommy being sacred and worry and then Nicky and Alex came into the door and hear what happen then Alex said it’s worst then when cousin Michelle fell of the horse then Tommy comes downstairs and said hey you guys then he said that he gonna miss Jackson and Ramona when they go to college tomorrow then max said tomorrow? Tommy you remember what they are going tomorrow? Tommy replied yes then max said did you guys hear that this is incredible oh my gosh (hugs him and kiss him and hugs his some more) then kimmy ask how many brothers she has and he said only two kimmy:bingo Stephane:do I read you a bedtime story every night tommy:not every night Stephane:that’s right and that’s was a trick question Jimmy:do you know what happen to my sandwich tommy:no jimmy:that’s right I ate my own sandwich he had his memory back (everyone cheer) tommy:why is everyone being nuts what’s going on? Jackson:tommy you got attack by a dog and hit your head Ramona:and you couldn’t remember who you are or anyone else tommy:how can I forget your guys your my family dj:you have not idea how happy to hear you say that rose:hello people of earth (dress as a ailen) max:oh no I totally forgot about the consume dance rose:nah actually max they couldn’t do it because the school got flooded Max:oh Roxie:I hear you guys had a pretty tough week Matt:how are you feeling tommy tommy:I’m felling better thanks for asking rose:wait he has his memory back? Max:yep I was just about to tell you that tommy:I have one question how out of it was I? Stephane:oh pretty out of it i mean you were here kiddo but it was like part of you were missing so it was like part of all of us were missing but we work it out and we got though it Kimmy:just like we always do (Dj picks tommy up) Dj:just like we always will Jesse:yep Joey:totally Danny:just like always...no matter what (everyone hugs tommy and each other like they did with Michelle)